Digital printing presses allow a hardcopy image to be produced on a substrate directly from digital data, such that no “analogue” intermediate media is required. Offset printing presses make use of an intermediate member to transfer an image from a plate member to a substrate. Offset printing may reduce wear on the plate member and may improve image quality by providing a transfer member that is able to conform to the topology of the substrate.